


Reminiscence and Memories

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi, Thrawnbine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: Based on the @iinquisitor post >>HEREA small drabble based on past fanfics and headcanon:HEREThrawn's mother gave Thrawn a "Lightning Black Opal" that had special powers(Decadent Chiss). A mother in Chiss society is a very unique situation. In our headcanon speculation the Chiss Ascendancy does in vitro fertilization like "Brave New World" to maintain their society.The Chiss Ascendancy thought it foolish and killed the Decadent Chiss except Thrawn and his brother Thrass. Thrawn was saved by Admiral Ar'alani for military training until Thrawn in an offensive move, attacked a non-Chiss ship that swerved into Chiss space. Because of his actions, Thrawn is exiled from Chiss space. He eventually was "rescued" by the Empire and giving a second chance to learn from the Imperial Academy (new "Thrawn" book: http://bit.ly/ThrawnStarWars ).





	

Alone on his Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera,_ his House surname’s emblem, never known to the Chiss Ascendancy and it stoic design in the durasteel ventral hull. If the Chiss knew, they would execute him for endorsing terrorist beliefs. Thrawn was born into the “Decadent Chiss”. Hated for their free-willed beliefs and creativity. They were eradicated on Csilla per the Ascendancy's call to action. His mind rang when he first discovered their propaganda. “Untrue,” He mouths in disgust.

His younger brother, Mitth’ras’safis survived the KALI droid eugenic genocide at the Csillan Equator where the Decadent Chiss lived.

The horrible sights explode in his mind, as tears well in his eyes from the profound sadness that overwhelms his core. He grabs a chair to catch his faint from his grief. Then quickly regains his stature. Alone. In his officer’s chambers. On his Imperial Star Destroyer, Chimaera.

He had ordered his subordinates to not disturb his private time. A pleasurable entitlement that the humans willingly gave him. Chiss were never left alone to brood in their thoughts. Chiss Ruling Family Nuruodo taught that _individualism is isolationism_. One’s “space” as the humans called it, is not isolationism, it is a way to collect one’s thoughts to form new ideas. To evolve into something new.

He let the sadness pass. Then another feeling came into his mind. A happy relishing memory. He reminiscences about his mother and the last item she gave him to keep. He reaches into his hidden Imperial uniform tunic pocket and removes a small black-blue gemstone that pulses a red glowing light at uneven intervals. His eyes open as he remembers the sound of his mother’s voice. It was her final commands to him.

  

> _“Raw save our people, all of the Chiss. We must evolve as a part of the galaxy as one. I need you to trust in the Force and embrace those who wield it. Keep the Lighting Opal close to you heart. It will keep you safe. It is what your father and I fought for. We will die for it, too. I love you and Ras.”_

 

She kisses him and his brother on their cheeks and hugs them tightly, and pushes them away to run. To escape the KALI droid attack. He closes his eyes as his body shudders as he remembers watching his mother and father become ash vapor from the KALI droid blasting them.

He inhales and holds his breath for a long time. Then a sensor comm alarms. His “alone time” is over as he places the Lightning Opal back into his hidden left corner pocket in his uniform. He presses the alarm, waiting for the report.

“Sir, we have a Rebel. It is the one you are looking for, the Mandalorian woman. She is alone. She says at your request.” There was a pause in the Lieutenant’s voice hesitant to speak further but follows protocol. “Sir, shall we lock her in the brig under heavy guard for enhanced interrogation?”

“No, I will retrieve her with my squad.” He replies quickly. “See to it she is unharmed. I am holding you personally responsible for her safety until I arrive.”

“Sir, yes sir. Lyste out.” The comm cuts.

A slight grin moves across Thrawn’s face as he realizes an adversary has been “captured” since the last time he saw her. He quickly moves from his quarters down to the hanger to see her frame exit, alone. His heart races as he moves Lyste aside to see Sabine Wren for the first time since.

Her face cherub grins as he exits the crowd, then turns to a frown when she realizes the ire glare and gawk of Imperials that surround her in her formal Rebellion garb. She lifts her chest and body with pride as she stares back at them. The only pleasant grin came from Thrawn.

([To be continued](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Thrawnbine))


End file.
